Helping Out A Buddy
by adversary2113
Summary: Jackson, Eric and Nathan get tired of doing it themselves. Rated M. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A reviewer suggested this. It stands alone from my other stories.

SLASH WARNING, don't like, say EWWW! And find a bucket to hurl in.

Written for No Purpose other than someone asked me too.

***************************************************************

Helping A Buddy Out

(Set after Groundbreaking)

_I don't know how much more of this crap I can take. Damn, it feels like I'll literally explode if I don't get some kind of relief. Every time I talk to her, I have to either put something in front of me or put a hand in my pants to keep her from noticing how much she turns me on . Fuck it, everyone's taking an hour long break. I'm gonna go get a grip on myself , literally._

_Oh, man o man, she's so damn hot in that little bitty bikini! I just wish the storm that blew so much of our other stuff away had blown it out to the ocean too. God, I'd love to talk her into goin' native! I'd do it in a heartbeat if it weren't for the others. I can't fart without them bitching about it. Oh shit, now it's happened. I can't walk around here with a boner. It's earlier than usual but I guess I better go rub one out._

_I can't stand this any longer. I mean, she's in love with me. I even care about her, but , man. I don't want commitment when I don't know what'll happen when I get home. Oh no, now she's bending over. She has the cutest ass of any of the girls here. Oh for such a sweet girl, she wears some hot underwear. I never noticed Mel wearing a thong before! Fucking hell, I'm hard as a rock. I better go pull an Eric and get rid of this thing ._

Ten minutes later, Eric McGorrill was heading towards his favorite spot, near a huge boulder out in the jungle about five hundred yards from cam. The boulder as easily a hundred feet across and that probably helped explain why the to form he saw below as he walked up the top of it.

_Well well, what have we here. On one side, Jackson jerking and on the other the last male virgin, Nathan beating off. Hmm, bet I can have some fun with this situation! Good thing I have the camera with me. I'll just get it set up and then, I won't have to worry about getting myself off again for a while._

Three minutes later, both Jackson and Nathan, each unaware that the other was only separated by a ten foot high ridge of rock, and each getting close to the bursting point , were stunned by Eric McGorrill, walking up from the front, in plain view of both, calling out: " Hey, you two were having a circle jerk and didn't invite me? I'm hurt!"

" You two?" Jackson said, confused, then horrified. He released his throbbing member, shoving it back into his pants hurriedly , then went to meet the smirking Eric.

" Oh My God," came the mortified comment of Nathan, who had pulled his own pants up. Considering his erection as still plain as day, he needn't have bothered.

Jackson was in no mood. The frustration had made him surlier than before. " I outta kick your skinny ass up and down this hillside."

" I call first dibs!" Nathan said in grim agreement.

" Touch me and I'll show the tape I just made of you to jerking off to the girls. Bet they'd love to see how you guys have bonded. And, "' he added swiftly at the murderous look Jackson shot him at that, " I already hid it. You won't find it and you may beat my ass, but if you do, they'll know I'm telling the truth. So, I have a proposal for you."

" No way Eric. I'm not being blackmailed by you like poor Mel was!" Nathan said heatedly.

" Wait, maybe we should hear him out." Jackson said. The mention of Mel and her possible reaction to seeing him and Nathan obliviously masturbating just 10 feet apart made his stomach flip flop. " Ok, what's the deal? What do you want?"

Eric smiled to himself. _Gotcha!_ " I just want what you guys want. To get off and , just like you to probably are, I'm sick of doing things myself."

" I'm not gay!" Nathan shot back. " If you think I'm having sex with you."

" I'm not gay either, although I just might have a little bi to me. I wasn't planning on going all Brokeback. Just a circle jerk. Maybe a little more. Bout it's all or nothing. It's either all three of us or I show the tape."

" Fuck it. I'll do it.' Jackson said, ignoring the look Nathan gave him.

" Are you crazy? He can't be trusted!" Nathan said wildly.

" Of course he can't. But, I'm sick of doing it to myself. Man, we're surrounded by three girls we're each crazy about, day in, day out. I'm sick of having to pretend I have to go to the latrine and beat off in order to keep from having morning wood. " He turned his attention back to Eric: " Ok, I'm down for hand jobs, maybe even oral, but no way are you fucking me."

" What about you Nathan? Sound fair, no anal. And you don't have to do oral unless you want it done to you." Eric said.

After a few moments thought, he reluctantly agreed. " Ok, now what?"

" Lets' drop trou and introduce our little friends to each other," Eric suggested. He was already unbuttoning his pants, going to the rocks. After a few seconds, the three of them were naked under the shade of the huge boulder. Eric got in the middle. He unceremoniously spit on his hands, then gripped the erections of the other two teens.

Jackson couldn't help but shudder as the hot hand gripped his rigid flesh. Only two times before in his life had flesh other than his own touched him there and it felt so good he almost wanted to cry. Eric grip was almost painfully tight and that as just fine with him. Abandoning any pretense of reluctance, he began pumping his hips slightly even as he spat into his own hand and grabbed at Eric's surprisingly long cock.

Nathan actually gasped as Eric manipulated his hot rod, _Man, I guess it comes from him jacking off daily, but he really knows what he's doing , _he thought as his seven inches was tugged in a pleasurable fashion. Seeing Jackson as already reciprocating with Eric, he gingery reached out and began massaging the balls of the other two youths.

" "Let's take it up some, Eric said, letting Jackson's eight inches go as he went to his knees, still jerking on Nathan. He grabbed the base of Jackson's shaft and licked it up and don , grinning as the largest of the three groaned in pleasure. His tongue reached out to lick the slit, then he took the shaft in his mouth and downed the entire length at once, then repeated it over and over.

It as inevitable, considering just how good at it Eric seemed to be.

" I'm cumming, " Jackson gasped, trying to push Eric away, to no avail. His penis spasmed three times into Eric's willing mouth. He swallowed the load effortlessly, licking at the penis as it was withdrawn.

" Howw about returning the favor while I help Nate out. I just decided he doesn't have to reciprocate just yet." With that said, he pulled Nathan's dick into his mouth and began blowing him.

_I hope Daley is even half as good as this! _he thought as it suddenly felt like a vacuum had swallowed his seven inches. Out of the corner of his pleasure slitted eyes, he saw Jackson gingerly, then it more fervor sucking at Eric's nearly nine inch penis. While he couldn't deep throat him , he had ell over half in his mouth. The familiar sensation of an orgasm hit him then like an avalanche. " Dude, here I cum." As before, Eric took every drop.

Jackson was working Eric's cock like there as no tomorrow. His on penis as erect again as the slimmer youth slammed his hips into Jackson's mouth. Nathan reached don and rubbed Eric's swaying balls as he finally hit the spot, " Fuck, swallow it man, " he begged as Jackson did just that. He released Eric and stood up, sweat on his slightly ripped chest as he did.

Eric got up and grinned at both of them." See, that wasn't so bad, now was it."

" I guess not, " Nathan admitted, still with some reluctance. " Then he managed a weak smile, " Dude, if all blowjobs are like that, I wouldn't mind more.

" Only if you suck me and Jackson off next time first." Eric said.

Nathan made his mind up in an instant: " For that, sure, it's worth it. But we don't have a lot of time today."

Jackson answered the unspoken question for Nathan: " Eric, I'm no virgin, but that as the best blowjob I ever had. After that, I'm not jerking off again, not if we keep our deal. How did I do?" He asked unexpectedly.

" Fucking awesome. I've only gotten three before now and you were hands down the best. " Eric replied , causing Jackson to grin .

Suddenly, they heard Mel's voice in the distance, calling out for them.

" We'd better get dressed. Same time , same place tomorrow?' Eric asked.

The others grunted assent as they dressed speedily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day.

The three young men met for the second time at the big boulder about a half mile from the camp. All three had had a good time yesterday but today, it was time for a first for Nathan McHugh, who currently had his hands full.

Literally. He was on his knees, butt naked with Jackson's penis in one hand and Eric's in the other. The two of them, especially Jackson, had practically ripped the clothes from him. All of them had gotten a thrill and a half just a short while earlier and they were as turned on as three teen boys could be .

Eric was reminiscing fondly: " I can't believe Mel pantsed Taylor. Fucking priceless!"

Jackson: " If she's realized all of Taylor's panties were being washed at the time, I bet she wouldn't have. Man I can't believe Taylor is shaved!" He had a grin from ear to ear . Mel had been in a rare giddy mood and had really just been trying to lighten the day up. She had not expected Taylor to be only wearing a thin pair of short. And the guys had been facing Taylor at the time. Boy, had they gotten an eyeful. And three erections had swiftly blossomed as Taylor's virginial body had been exposed.

Nathan: " Thank God Lex was at the latrine or Mel would have had her throat cut by Daley!. After she got over being embarrassed, Taylor wasn't all that mad."

Eric snorted: " Mad, hell. She asked me if I was gonna run play with myself!"

Jackson asked swiftly: " What did you say?"

" I told her I wasn't going to play with myself about it." he paused for a beat, then laughed, " I told her I'd be deadly serious about it!"

" Fucking horn dog." Nathan observed. Then he saw the looks he was getting.

Jackson; ' Ok, quit stalling. Both of us did each other yesterday and now it's your turn."

Nathan sighed: " It doesn't make me gay, just makes me a horn dog too."

Eric: " Hey, quit blowing off steam and just get to blowing, period."

Nathan finally got to it. He pulled Jackson's dick into his mouth first, mainly to piss off Eric. _Man, it's a damn shame that both Caucasian guys here are hung better than me!. That's one racial stereotype I WOULDN''t mind living up to. Oh well, if six inches is average, _we're_ all still overachievers, _was the thought he comforted himself with as he slid his pursed lips up and down the thick shaft. To his surprise, the taste wasn't really noticeable. Jackson moaned in appreciation as Nathan cupped his scrotum in his strong hand. After few moments, Nathan turned his attention to where Eric, the idiot, was slapping his bushy hair with his pecker.

" Get your dick out of my hair, you freak! I don't need your jizz there!" Nathan said in irritation.

" Hey , it might make it finally lay down, " Eric retorted, then unabashedly pushed his cock into Nathan 's mouth.

Nathan nearly gagged, then got the reflex under control. _Man, if I wasn't wanting my dick sucked by him, I'd throw his blackmailing ass off the top of this rock! But even without the tape, I'm hooked and he knows it. You want to make an addict outta a teenager, give him sex just one: Bang!, you got him. _He let his thoughts go into idle as he sucked away on Eric, mentally noting the sheer injustice that had let the smallest of the three guys be the best endowed.

Five minutes later, the three of them lay on the ground in a circle, Eric slurping noisily on Jackson, Nathan swallowing Eric and Jackson's wonderfully full lip going up and down on Nathan's engorged flesh.

Then, as usually happened, Eric opened his mouth and disaster struck.

" Oral is great, but I want to fuck. Both of you. Now. "

Nathan, horrified, " But I thought you said no anal!" his lips, and a cherished part of his anatomy puckered in dismay.

Jackson looked less disturbed. : ' I'm game if you are. Dammit, I haven't fucked in six months and I 've almost forgotten what it feels like."

Nathan fought frantically to come up with a reason to derail the oncoming train, " But e don't have any condoms. And no offense Jackson, but you're no virgin and I don't know where or who you've been with."

Even as Jackson tensed up, a retort on his lips, Eric pulled a small box out of his pockets.

" Did you really think I would have came five thousand miles from home on a trip with Taylor and not brought rubbers just on the one in a million chance I'd get to use them?" he said.

" Come on Nathan, if it makes you feel better, I'll go first, " Jackson said calmly.

Eric and Nathan both looked at the big guys with surprise.

Eric asked, ' I thought you were straight Chief.'

Jackson; " Dude, I was a white guys in Paso Robles for a month before they sent me to the foster home. I never got raped but that didn't mean I didn't have to pay for a little help from time to time. I never got fucked, but I'm willing to trade you one for another one, " he gave a disdainful look at Eric, " if your punk ass can handle the ride, " he said challengingly.

" Dude, when I'm done fucking you, you'll be bowlegged and I'll need a wheelchair!" the arrogant snot declared loudly enough that Nathan put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

" Prove it then bitch, "' Jackson said, hands on his hips. " Let me fuck you first."

Eric looked don at Jackson's cock. It as almost as long as his on and far thicker. His ass hurt just thinking about hat the muscular teen would be capable of. But the thought of getting deep in the one guy here who truly intimidated him, of making him ride his dick, that was too good to pass up.

But, first things first.

" Uh, is there any thing we can use for lube? I'm not taking that Coke bottle of yours up my ass with just spit and a prayer." he said.

Jackson had an answer ready.' Get dressed and bring my backpack here. I have some lotion in it for dry skin."

" Why do you have that?", Nathan asked in genuine curiosity.

" Dude, my feet get dried out wearing sandals."

" Foot cream for ass fucking, all righty." Eric drawled as he slung his clothes on swiftly. " Be back in a minute." He took off at a run.

The instant he was out of sight, Nathan hissed; 'Are you fucking nutS? If we let him fuck us even once, he'll never stop. We'll be having threesome's even when we get home."

"Calm down. I have a plan." Jackson said, putting a reassuring arm on Nathan's bare shoulder, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his still rampant erection as touching the other teen's ass, " I have the camera in my pants and I know how to edit it. What do you think he'd do to keep US from showing a tape of HIM getting fucked by both of us?"

Comprehension dawned on Nathan like a new sunrise. " We'd be free of him."

Jackson grinned, " Yeah. Now, I'll set the camera up. You keep an ear out for him."

Jackson thought to himself as he climbed the rock a moment later to place the camera. _Poor Eric. He had the right idea, but picked the wrong victim._

_On the other hand, I meant what I said. I just ant to fuck. I won't risk everything with Mel or Taylor, since she's making it plain she's attracted to me too, But these two? Eric nearly turned everyone against me and Nathan's on drugs if he thinks I forgot how he said I was "different " from the kids at Hartwell. Paybacks a bitch and I'm fixing to make them bitches of my own. Poor Mel, I keep telling her I'm not that nice a guy._

He was still smiling as he set the camera up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Five minutes Later**

" **I got it." a panting Eric McGorrill huffed as he tossed the tube to Cody Jackson. He begean striping as soon as the tube was in Jackson's hands. Within twenty seconds he was bare assed and , from the look of his boner, ready to go. " Ok, who's first?"**

**Jackson didn't hesitate a second to assert his rights. " Like I said, it's my cream and the only way you're fucking me is if I fuck you first. " He tossed the tube back to Eric with a smirk, " Go ahead, I'm sure it's not the first time you've had your fingers up there."**

**Eric grumbled as he smeared cream on his fingers: " I hope you fuck half as good as you talk, smartass."**

**Nathan looked like he wanted to run, cry, fuck or if possible do all three at one time. "Can we just do it? And what'll I be doing while this is going on?"**

**Jackson answered for him; " Since I'm gonna be giving it to him doggy style, why don't the two of you sixty nine while I'm at it. It'll keep your head in the game Nathan. Literally." He had an enigmatic expression on his face as Nathan dramatically shuddered. **

**He glared at Eric as they got into position. He crawled on their piled clothes and reached up to grip Eric's bobbing prick. " Jackson , I hope you give him hemmoroids."**

**Eric laughed: " Nasty nasty, Nathan. Now shut up and suck my cock."**

**A moment later, Jackson was knocking on Eric's back door and Eric wasn't sure if he wanted company. The slim teen shuddered as the head finally went in with a snap of Jackson's strong hips. Eric's entire body seemed to tense and a cry of pain came from beneath him. "**

" **Ohh! Watch it with those teeth you buttfucked bastard!" Nathan hissed . Eric had inadvertantly clamped down on Nathan's pride and joy. Eric patted Nathan's flat stomach in acknowledgment, firmly pulling Nathan's head back to his crotch as Jackson hammered away.**

**Minutes later, Jackson finally got off, nearly crushing Eric as he pumped into him, he flung himself back and sent a spray onto Eric's ass as he did. " Damn, you're annoying fucker most of the time, but you gotta tight ass dude. You'd make a hell of a trick. A cheap one, any how. " He burst out chuckling at the evil look Eric gave him as he used a sock to clean himself off.**

" **Damn Chief, you nearly cracked a rib!" he honked in protest as he threw the sock away with a look of disgust. Then he smiled, I guess it's my turn now."**

**Moments later, it was Jackson and Nathan slurping away at one another while Eric hopped astride Jackson's firm buttocks; " Yee haw, let's ride 'em cowboy, " the idiot cackled as he slid his eight inches to the hilt into Jackson. Jackson went almost rigid as he did, but he sucked away on Nathan. Eric began slapping at Jackson's ass, moaning and making one ribald comment after another. **

" **Squeal like a rodent, you fucking street rat!"**

" **Oooh, Poppa's gotta new sex toy."**

**He cried out encouragement to Nathan as well : " C'mon on Nate, suck him raw, balls and all, don't stop there eat the hair!"**

**Jackson did the only thing he could to hurry it up. He shamelessly ground against Eric and tightened his body up as best he could. Finally, Eric came, deep in Jackson. " Oh My God, you gotta tight hole !" the dunce blithered as he fell off Jackson.**

**After they had caught their breath, they looked at Nathan. After being given head for a half hour, he was ready for more serious action. And finally ready to cease being the last great virgin of the group. He silently got the lube and got ready. He started to get on his hands and knees when Jackson stopped him.**

" **No, I'm gonna sit this round out. Why don't you get on your back for this. He can't go all in and hurt you like he did me that way. Plus, I kinda want to see this .**

**Nathan complied, laying on his back and waiting for Eric. " Don't fucking talk, just get it over with, " Nathan demanded, " and remember, I'll be fucking you after your turn is over, so anything you do to me , I'm gonna do worse to you."**

**Eric walked over and took the lube, prepping himself , then to Nathan's discomfort, taking his ankles in hand and spreading his legs. He nestled between them and , with surprising gentleness compared to how he'd virtually raped Jackson, pressed the head to Nathan's most private self. " Here I go." he said, in a voice surprisingly void of his usual cockiness. **

**Nathan body tensed as the intrusion began. At first it was painful, then, after a minute, Eric was in. he rocked in and out gently, then began picking up speed as Nathan didn't protest. Hat made Nathan nearly lose it as when Eric leaned over and unexpectedly kissed him.**

" **Dude, you don't have to, " Nathan protested, the confliction feelings overtaking him even as Eric steadily had sex with him,.**

" **I want to, come on, give me a real kiss. You need the practice for Daley." **

**Nathan didn't argue when Eric came in again and kissed him.**

**Neither noticed how Jackson was slowly stroking himself and smiling. He'd look up at the camera everyone in a while.**

**He grinned even more twenty minutes later when Nathan fucked Eric. And he'd made sure he wasn't in any of that as well. **_**Perfect, now all I have to do is edit my part out and I've got two sex servants all of my own and since Lex almost always takes my side, Taylor too, I'll be running the show in no time.**_

**He was laughing so hard when Nathan orgasmed, roaring at Eric, " I'm gonna put more cream in your ass than a fucking Twinkie!" that he didn't notice as a small hand picked up the camera from it's hiding spot at the top of the rock.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ten minutes later.

The three teens, their lust finally sated by three orgasms each, ere slowly dressing. While each had been worn out in a pretty pleasurable way, that wasn't to say there weren't some consequences. Eric was gingerly touching his ribs. Jackson had had him in a bearlike embrace when he had had his turn on Eric and Eric had been slightly scared at just ho strong Jackson had proved to be.

_That dude's not that much bigger than me or Nate, but I bet it's take both of us to take him in a fair fight. He does know how to fuck though. And suck. Man, it's gonna be so much fun having these two for sex slaves. _He actually snickered out load, then hastened to stop. No point in rubbing it in, just so long as he never again had to run one out!

Nathan wasn't in much better shape. Having taken two large dicks up his virgin ass had definitely not been easy. Eric had been surprisingly gentle, but the kissing had made him feel somehow unfaithful to Daley. He snorted to himself ironically, _Yeah, like the fucking, getting fucked and oh yeah, eating two loads of joy juice are worse than kissing. And my ass has scratches all over it. Damn , don't either of them know how to trim their nails? Man, I hope Eric pulls an Abby and disappears , I hope Jackson keeps his word. I hope I get to try the real thing with Daley, since I'm hoping so much._

Jackson took the longest to dress, which should have sent up warnings to anyone who really knew him. One of his pet peeves as of people seeing him undressed. Especially seeing the tattoo on his shoulder. Fortunately, the other two young men had been far more interested and occupied ith other regions of his body to notice a small tattoo. _Oh, they won't talk about it much. They won't have time. Not hen they'll be doing all my chores when they're not satisfying my other needs. _

He turned and winked at the unsuspecting Nathan. " You two go on ahead. I uh, gotta go to the bathroom before I go back."

Eric laughed : " I just bet you do. I gave you a good workout."

Nathan spoke up " TMI! TMI!" he actually cringed as he said it.

Moments later, they ere out of sight and Jackson was climbing up the rock. And stopped still in shock. _" __**What the Fuck?!" **_The camera was gone! He frantically scrambled around, looking for it but it simply wasn't there. " NO!" echoed into the jungle as he cried out to the heavens.

Fifteen minutes later, the three guys approached camp. Jackson had filled them in over the missing camera and they knew who the only one as sneaky enough, clever enough to have gotten it while they were…busy.

" I'll kill that fucking dwarf." Eric swore, looking about for the child.

" Not until after I get ahold of him. Surely he wouldn't watch it this soon." Nathan said hopefully.

Jackson sneered, " Of course he watched it by now. Hell, it had enough on it to crucify us."

Eric snarled back: " Yeah, just like you to planned it. I thought you were a stand up guy Jackson, but you're worse than me. At least I'm a consistent rat. You two faced asshole!" And that was all he got out as two strong hands picked him up off the ground by his collar."

" Maybe you'd like something in your mouth other than a dick, like a fist?"

" Guys." Nathan said quietly.

" "Or maybe my foot in your ass instead of a hard dick. You sure seemed to love Nathan's. Made you shoot a hands free orgasm If I remember!" Jackson roared.

" Guys!" even more insistent.

" And I don't remember you complaining when you were swallowing my sperm big guy!" Eric cried in defiance, knowing the ass whipping as inevitable."

" Well well, our three bisexual friends are all here and their fighting like a pack of dogs." came the sarcastic sounds of Daley Marin, standing there with the camera in her hand.

" That did seem to be the style they liked to use." Taylor observed from where she had a her hands laid on Lex's shoulders. He grinned at her, to their horror.

" I told you. And now, I get a week of no chores, like you girls promised!"

Mel looked at them and spoke for all the girls there: " Lex is tired of Eric's mouth, Nathan's stupidity and just plain scared of your street rat temper Jackson. He ran right here and told us you three were having sex. And he had the tape to prove it. God, you and Eric . Fucking . And you sucked both them off. And Nathan. I thought I knew you better."

Daley walked over: " Here's the deal. You guys do all the work from now on and we'll destroy the tape as soon as we get home. Deal.?'

Three sullen heads nodded assent.

" Lex, go hide this where I told you to. And remember, I still have the one of you playing with yourself last week if you think about weaseling out."

He flushed red , but ran off with the tape.

Daley spoke, " He's precocious in a lot of ways. Apparently, he's seen so much jerking off, he thought he was big enough to try. He wasn't, but I caught him on tape."

Taylor:" The little perv had a pair of my panties. EWWW!!!"

Jackson smirked in spite of himself.

Mel spoke up." Laugh it up. You see, we decided that we liked what we saw on the tape. In fact, we want a show from you guys every other night from here on out. Just to teach you a lesson."

Three young women laughed as their threw sex slaves looked into the future and saw a whole lotta gay loving going on.

Eric had the last word. " At least I won't have to jack off anymore."

The last sound was of two fists hitting him upside his head.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT'S ALL FOLKS. I MAY REPRISE IT IF I CAN THINK OF A DECENT FOLLOW UP.


End file.
